Under Bedrock Part One
Tuesday, March 20, 2018 I was in a mine. There were diamonds, lava, redstone, everything I wanted. I saw... bedrock, also. Then, a man that looked like me came, but he had glowing white eyes. I am Steve, an adventurer. The man looked at me, and pulled out a diamond sword. It was enchanted. "Hello." He said. "Bye." He swung his sword at me. It hit my cheek, and I went flying into a wall of stone. And this was my health bar. I only had a half heart of health left. He was going to kill me. I was going to pull out my sword, which was iron, but I didn't have the strength to do it. Then, a man with light gray pants, a brownish shirt and a black beard came. "Notch." said the man with the glowing eyes. "Herobrine." said Notch. Notch built some blocks around me... but not just any blocks, but bedrock. "Hey!" I shout. "These will protect you. I have a very powerful version of TNT, and it can destroy you. I need to kill Herobrine, and these will hopefully protect you from the blast." said Notch. "Thank you." I say. And then, I hear... KA-BOOOOOOOMMM! Notch forgot to put a block above me, so I went flying through the air. And when I landed, there was a hole, and it was under bedrock. Wednesday, October 15, 2031 I am now 43. I was 30 when that blast happened. But how!?!? How do you destroy bedrock? I heard about Notch in church, but not the super TNT thing! I am not a normal person. Usually, you go to school, have some friends, go through elementary school, middle school, high school, college, and get a job. And maybe get married. But me? No one liked me. I had no friends. I just had one friend in middle school named John. That's all. And I chose my job as a miner, but quit, so now I'm an adventurer. Luckily, I am alive, but if Herobrine hit me twice, or if Notch didn't have bedrock, I would be dead. Right now, I'm in my small house in the middle of the forest. I am lonely, and have no neighbors. There is the kitchen, living room, basement, bathroom, and my bedroom. I'm in my bedroom. Alone. I took a walk outside, and I saw someone. "Hello." she said. "Hi" I say. "What are you doing here?" "I am an adventurer. I'm looking for a place I can explore." she said. "I'm also an adventurer. What is your name?" I ask. "Alex." She says. "I'm Steve." I say. "Do you want to come on my adventure?" She asks. I didn't want to tell her no, but I was scared. Scared I would see Herobrine, the man with the glowing eyes. The last time I went on an adventure, I had almost died. "Umm.. sure. But let's be careful. The last time, when I was in a mine, I was almost killed by a man that looked like me with glowing eyes..." I say. "Herobrine?" she says. "Yes. That was his name." I say. "I know this mine. I always go there. There is diamonds. Redstone. Gold. Everything that's awesome." says Alex. "Well, let's go!" I say. Next Category:WitherStormGamer's Articles Category:Stories